narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Tomoyo Kōdona
Tomoyo Kōdona, also known as Shiori is the daughter of Ayu Kōdona and the spirit known as Raijin. She has an affinity is Lightning Release due to her father. Appearance Tomoyo has shoulder length brown hair with bangs that hang over her forehead. She is usually seen wearing a single small hair clip. She has Hazel colored eyes to match her short brown hair. Personality Tomoyo usually doesn't experience strong, cravings, which results in her rarely overindulging. However, she has a tendency to become angry when things do not go according to plan. She is very sensitive about being treated fairly. She tends to be overwhelmed easily, which results in her avoiding large crowds. Tomoyo is an introverted person, which means she often needs a lot of time to herself. Tomoyo is ease to read in terms of emotions and most of the time she doesn't know how she truly feels. Despite bringing a princess, she doesn't think of herself better than other people.Her best quality is her strong sense of knowing what is right and what is wrong. During battle, Tomoyo is usually calm and merciful but she isn't afraid to kill if she is forced to. Background She was born with these unique abilities and because of that, the Raijin Cult believed that she was the daughter of the god of storms. When Tomoyo was six years old they asked the Kazekage to hand her over. Once an agreement was met the cult took her away and trained her in secret. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Tomoyo possesses the kekkei genkai Hurricane Release, Storm Release, and Raijin Release. She is able to use all three of them with great skill. Taijutsu Ninjutsu * Nature Transformation Obviously, Tomoyo has an affinity in Lightning Release. However, she can use any element that represent her father's domain with great skill and power. Those elements are: Lightning Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Storm Release, and Hurricane Release. She also possesses Yin Release and Yang Release but she rarely uses it. Chakra Prowess and Life Force Genjutsu Other info Electrokinesis Tomoyo's was the ability to manipulate most forms of electricity with her mind. Her ability to use this trait isn't as powerful as her father's, but it's not something to be taken lightly. When Tomoyo is calm her electrokinesis powers are usually under control. However, the moment she becomes stressed or angry this power can get out of control and cause a lot of damage. This ability allows to do Tomoyo to do a lot of things. For example: increasing the voltage of a technique, causing a small electrical shock upon physical contact, hacking into appliances, or creating lightning bolts without the use of hand seals. Weather Manipulation As a child of Raijin, she has the ability to control the weather with her emotions. Her ability to control the weather is slightly superior to Yota's ability. Weather/electricity sensing Tomoyo has the unique ability to sense the electricity around her. The electricity can range from bio-electricity to the electricity found in lightning. This allows her to sense other beings nearby with ease. Tomoyo can also detect the changes in weather with extreme accuracy. Tomoyo is able to turn her sensing abilities on and off at will. Part in the Story Quotes Trivia *"There's a reason people say lightning never strikes twice. It doesn't need to. When angered, lightning will destroy anything in its path ... starting with you!" - Tomoyo angry Gallery Screen_Shot_2015-01-31_at_6.52.08_PM.png|Tomoyo using the Multiple Lightning Clone Technique Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 12.58.26 PM.png|Tomoyo's power over lightning. Misaka Mikoto Railgun.gif|Tomoyo performing her trademark technique: The Railgun. Screen Shot 2015-01-31 at 3.50.21 PM.png|Tomoyo's appearance during the Raijin-Jashin war. Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun_S_E08_11m_06s.jpg|Tomoyo using Telekinesis via, electromagnetism.